Some conventional methods such as those based on hydropower, firepower, and nuclear power are generally adopted to generate electricity. The method based on hydropower, however, is not proper in Taiwan because of the lack of rapid flow rivers, and it is impossible to generate electricity to meet total demand by this method. The method based on firepower is the most used method in Taiwan. To construct a firepower station capable of generating electricity of 500,000 kilowatts must spend about five years and NT$ 20,000,000,000. The investment can not be returned within twenty years. Besides, combustion of oil or coal will cause environmental pollution which is conspicuous today. The nuclear power method can be used to generate considerable energy, but the nuclear waste is hard to treat. A large amount of water is needed to be supplied to the reactors and to cool the whole system. With respect to the safety and costs, the present invention is developed for generating electricity in a more economical and convenient way.